Polargeist
Polargeist is the third level of both Geometry Dash versions and the first level to be rated "Normal" as of Update 1.9. Description Polargeist begins to extend the degree of jumping challenges and also introducing the yellow jump ring. There are also more complex block patterns with combinations of jumping and sliding. The level starts with a cube sequence which immediately introduces yellow jump rings. This sequence gets progressively harder further into the level. A short while into the level, the background turns purple, and the sequence becomes more difficult. This level also introduces trick yellow jump rings, increasing the precision with which the player must tap. After the first cube sequence, the level enters a somewhat lengthy ship sequence. This is significantly more difficult than the ship parts in the previous two levels, because unlike those, it is unpredictable. Previous sequences simply require the player to stay in the middle, or go up and down. However, the sequence in Polargeist contains scattered blocks, forcing the player to pay close attention to the blocks and rapidly change their ship's position (although it is possible to stay at the top or bottom for a while, dodging any blocks touching the ceiling or floor, but you have to return to the center as you near the cube portal). The level ends with another cube sequence, which is slightly more difficult than the first and also contains some overhead spikes to prevent unnecessary jumping. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located towards the end of the ship sequence. Fly close to the roof while avoiding suspended blocks and it will come up near a small group of them. after passing four blocks exactly touching the roof, immediately fly to the roof, and be prepared to descend upon collecting the coin. The music gives an indication, as the coin is positioned exactly when the high note plays. Look for the first block in the second row from the top - the coin is almost immediately after it. *The second secret coin is located beyond a series of ascending then descending steps leading towards spaced platforms with a spike in between every second one, some distance past the ship sequence. Upon contact with the ground, jump four times and drop down, and you will land on a brief line platform. Immediately jump again, and a gap will reveal an exposed section of the approaching column with a jump pad beside it. Upon contact with the jump pad, the secret coin will be automatically collected. Jump on the up ring to return to the main route. The background is light blue where the coin is located. *The third secret coin is located high above the main route after hitting a hidden gravity pad positioned beside an elevated platform. The background begins to darken right when the platform approaches as the music also reverts to the starting phase of the song. Two spiked blocks hang above the platform. Reaching the gravity pad is particularly difficult, requiring an estimated jump to vault a spike while also avoiding overshooting the gravity pad. To successfully perform the maneuver, jump after going past the overhead blocks which is around the center of the starting platform, although precision is required to land correctly. After being spurted up into a gravity portal, prepare for a midair jump ring just before the coin, and get ready to jump straight after returning to the ground onto another jump ring on the main route to not crash. Walkthrough Trivia *Polargeist was originally rated "Hard" until Update 1.9. *The name "Polargeist" is a pun on Poltergeist, which is a ghost. Also, the practice mode achievement for this level is "Polarbear", hence the icy feel of the level. *Completing the level takes 1:33. *At the very beginning of the level, it is possible to jump over the four short spikes without using the jump ring. However, this requires extremely precise timing. *Polargeist is the only level with an edited version of the original track, as the song is sped up slightly. Gallery PolargeistMenu.png|Polargeist on the main menu PolargeistMenuOld.jpg|Polargeist before Update 1.9 PG-C1.png|First secret coin (Ship) PG-C2.png|Second secret coin (Cube) PG-C3.png|Third secret coin (Cube) Cube07.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode (Icon 07) Category:Levels